


Everytime We Say Goodbye

by aseriesofolafevents



Series: The Chronicles of Newt and Friends [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseriesofolafevents/pseuds/aseriesofolafevents
Summary: 'Number 1, Go to Her. Number 2, Tell her 'Porpentina Goldstein I love you!'. Number 3, Tell her you don't want to spend another day apart from her and Number 4, kiss her until you have no air left in your lungs.'Newt says Goodbye to Tina for the second time in a year but after a brief conversation with Theseus and Leta, he realises that he doesn't want to be worlds apart from Porpentina Goldstein.





	Everytime We Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is not what I think is going to happen in COG but rather a ficlet that came to me one night. In the series timeline it takes place after CTP and It's You and also after another fic that I've written as a one shot with the Scamander brothers, which will be out soon(ish?). As usual, All feedback is totally welcomed and gratefully accepted! Also- only 92 days to go till COG!!!!
> 
> Title is a song by Ella Fitzgerald.

The docks were crowded as usual. British merchants and salesman loading their goods on to the boats. Muggles were everywhere. Newt and Tina weaved their way through the crowd, his case tucked by his side, her wand stowed just inside her coat. Slowing down as they reached the boarding platform, she could feel her heart beating unnaturally fast for the slow pace they were walking at.

“Well…” She began as they came to a halt. 

Newt gave a half hearted smile. “It seems as though we are always saying goodbye.” He mused, not quite meeting her eye.

“I’m going to miss London,” Tina looked around her at the bumbling groups of people. 

I’ll miss you more, She thought.

“London will miss you.” Newt replied, kicking himself as the words came out of his mouth. Why couldn’t he just cut to the point?

Pickett wormed his way out of the coat pocket, before Newt could stop him. 

“I think he wants to say goodbye,” Newt muttered, glancing around to make sure no one was looking his way.

Tina stepped closer. “Bye Pickett,” She held up her pinky, allowing the bowtruckle to take it.

“Take care of Newt.”

She looked up, noticing the little distance there was between the two of them. Just for a second, Newt met her eyes and something electric fizzled inside of her. But then, the moment had passed and Newt stepped away. Tina felt her cheeks burn with a hot flush as tears of an unnamed emotion glazed her eyes. 

“My boat is about to leave,” She said hastily, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “I don’t want to miss it.”  
“Ah, yes.” Newt looked as though he had only just remembered why they were at the docks. He shrugged slightly. “I just want to say thank you, for what you did in Paris.” 

She looked at her feet, awkwardly. “It was nothing…”

“You saved my life Tina,” He looked at her properly then, and she felt as though her insides were convulsing, “I don’t know...what I’d do without you.”

A whistle blew in the distance. She stepped closer, a charge of courage rushing through her.

“Goodbye Newt,” She told him, her own voice sounding like a strangers. In one swift movement, she pressed a light kiss to his warm cheek. “You truly are, an amazing wizard.”

And then she was gone. 

 

Newt touched his cheek gently, as if he would still feel her imprint. “Merlin, I’m an idiot.” He sighed, watching as the boat pulled away from the dock. Glancing up, he saw a faint outline of a tall female, with black hair. He raised his arm in a farewell. The figure didn’t move. 

Sighing once more, he strolled into a near by alley way, where he disapparated with a crack.

 

He wasn’t sure why he was at 21 Bolingbroke Lane. He had just apparated here for no reason, or so it seemed. He couldn’t go home, he knew. He couldn’t walk in the door and see the armchair where Jacob sat, or the kitchen where Tina made tea. So he had arrived at his brothers house. Somehow, he knew Leta would be there but that fact now became a comfort, rather then a scary prospective. 

So he rung the doorbell.

There was some movement from inside, before a black shadow appeared behind the tinted glass. The door swung open and Leta stood behind it, hair down and flowing, her beautiful face tired and scratched with wounds that reminded him of the last week in Paris, when Grindelwald once more escaped their clutches.

“Newt,” She didn’t sound surprised, yet she didn’t sound as though she knew he was coming either, “Come in, please.”

She stepped back, allowing him to come in, brushing off his boots. She led him through to the living room, where Theseus sat, reading the Daily Prophet.

He looked up from his newspaper. “Newton!” He greeted, smiling widely. His relationship with his brother was once more mended. “And-”

He moved his head, as if expecting to greet another person, yet stopped short when he saw Leta shake her head slightly.

“She’s gone.” Newt informed him, taking a seat. “Tina’s gone.”  
Leta cocked her head, sympathetically. “Do you want a tea? Coffee?”  
Newt shook his head. “She’s gone.” He repeated.

“What happened at the docks?” Theseus asked, leaning back in his seat.

As Newt told them the story, he watched as their eyes widened.

When he was finished, Leta coughed.

 

“Let me get this straight,” Theseus began, looking between his brother and fiance. “She told you how much she would miss ‘London’?”  
“Yes.”  
“She spoke to one of your creatures as an equal?”  
“Yes.”  
“She told this particular creature to take care of you?”  
“Yes.”  
“She kissed you on the cheek?”

“Yes.”  
“She told you that you were an amazing wizard?”  
“Yes.”  
“And you still let her get on that boat?”  
Newt fell silent. “For the love of Merlin,” He breathed, facepalming.

“Newt your a prize fool.” Leta shook her head. “It doesn’t take a genius to realise that Porpentina Goldstein is hung up on you.”

“Or that you’re just as crazy for her,” Theseus added.

“What do I do?” Newt demanded, standing up and pacing across the room.

“You go to her!” Theseus called, brandishing his arm.

Leta jumped up. “You tell her ‘Tina Goldstein, I love you!” She cried.

“You tell her that you can’t live another day without her!” Theseus hopped up, spinning Leta around.

“And then you kiss her until you have no air left in your lungs.” Leta yelled, falling back on Theseus, breathless.

Newt smiled. “Go to her, Tell I love her, tell her I can’t live another day without her and then kiss her till I have no air left in my lungs.” He created a mental list.

A thought sprung into his head, faltering his smile. “But how do I get there?”

A silence descended upon the trio, before Theseus snapped his fingers. “I’ll use my ministry privilege I can have a floo set up between here and Tina’s apartment in no time” He winked at Newt. “I have a favour to call in anyway.” He left the room, leaving Leta and Newt alone.

 

“Thank you,” Newt refused to meet Leta’s eye, “For your help.”  
Leta shrugged. “That’s what friends are for.”  
Newt looked up suddenly, finding her eyes. “No,” He corrected, “That’s what family is for.”

Leta’s eyes brimmed with tears as her mouth hung open slightly. She smiled a wide, toothy grin.

Mouthing the words, Thank you, She wiped her eyes, as Theseus strolled back into the room. 

“Just made contact.” He told Newt, pulling Leta in, close. “The fireplace will be good to go in about two minutes.”  
“I’ll go and get the powder.” Leta darted out of the room.

“Thanks for this Thee,” Newt held out his hand, which his brother grasped readily.

“Anytime,” Theseus smiled back.

 

The flames in the fireplace suddenely glowed a bright green, as Leta returned.

“Perfect,” She offered the pot to Newt who took a pinch of powder.

“There’s no need to say the address, as this is a direct service,” Theseus explained, as Newt smoothed down his coat. “Probably best if you hold on to your case as tightly as possible though.” He winked at Newt.

Newt smiled and took a deep breath, before throwing the powder into the flames and stepping in.

 

Tina clicked the lock to her apartment, swinging back the door, letting the smell of her home flood her nostrils.

“Queenie,” She called, slipping off her coat and dropping it on the sofa. Her sister had been transported back to New York after the imperio curse was broken and she hadn’t seen her since.

She walked through to small room that the girls used as a study. A grand chair stood in the middle of the room, and she saw her sister’s feet underneath it. She leant against the doorway, smiling.

“Hello Stranger,” She muttered in greeting, as the chair swung round. She gasped as it wasn’t Queenie in the chair but in fact, Newt.

“Newt!!” She jumped, flattening a stray strand of hair. “What are you doing here?”

“Go to her.” He whispered and Tina pulled a face of confusion.

“I dont..”  
“Tell her you love her.”  
She looked up sharply. 

“Tina,” Newt began, standing up from the chair. “I adore you, with all of my heart. Your my most fantastic creature...wait! No, I dont mean that your a creature at all! You are technically a mammal, which is a creature but your not a creature as in one of my creatures-”  
Tina giggled, tears in her eyes. “Newt it’s okay.”

Newt breathed a sigh of relief. “What I’m trying to say is that...Tina Goldstein, I love you!”

Tina raised her hands to her mouth, laughing and crying in one. “I love you, Newton Scamander.”  
Newt took a step closer. Number three, he thought. “I can’t live another day without you by my side.”

Tina took a step closer.

“Now kiss her until there is no air left in your lungs.” He whispered under his breath.

“I didn't-”  
And then he kissed her.

The kiss was passionate and full of enthusiasm. Tina wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her in closer. When they broke apart, they were both breathing heavily and red in the face. They stayed, holding on to each other, foreheads pressed together.

“Would now be a good time to mention that I accidentally allowed some of my beasts to escape?”

Tina jerked away. “Newt!” She scolded, as he begun to laugh.

“I’m joking, love!”

She melted back in to him, pouting.  
“That is so not funny, Newton Scamander.

**Author's Note:**

> The end 'Hello Stranger' is inspired by the 1998 Parent Trap.  
> Also, why am I so nervous to post this???


End file.
